Of A Different Kind
by ToxicRainfall
Summary: A series of segments about each of the Black sisters. Andromeda & Bellatrix & Narcissa
1. Bellatrix

**{{Of A Different Kind}}**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Bellatrix**

Prompt: Honourable

**A/N**: For UnleashTheSnitch114's 'Prompt Competiton: The Black Sisters'.

* * *

><p>Honourable.<p>

That's me, in every sense of the word.

I am pure-blood. I am perfect. I am loyal to my cause.

What is honour, if not this?

Some may not agree with my motives, or the way I go about them, but they don't understand the type of honour I aim for.

I strive for a very different type.

It's not traditional. At least, not to some. For us, the Blacks, my kind of honour is the perfect kind.

And I work for it every single day.

You don't understand, but I don't _need_ you to understand.

It's just mine.

**)O(**

Loyal.

It's not always easy, being the only sister who actually remains truly loyal to her ancestry.

Silly Andromeda and her whimsical love for filthy mudbloods.

Foolish Narcissa and her weak, too forgiving nature.

I, Bellatrix, am the only Black sister who actually follows mother and father's wishes for a proper, pure-blood upbringing.

I don't disregard their wishes and chase after meaningless dreams.

I don't cower at my husband's command.

I am my own person, who chooses to act in a way that pleases those who I admire the most.

I am loyal, to the very end.

To the death.

**)O(**

Darkness.

It flows through my veins, and colours my blood. It's tainted my heart, and caressed my soul. But it is perfect, and is nothing more than an aid to my Dark Lord's wishes.

I see the way it looks at it, the darkness, and the lust in his slit eyes.

He hungers for it, wants it, and knows that I can give it to him.

And I will, somehow. I will destroy those he wants me to destroy. I will kill and maim and torture for him.

My soul and heart are for him.

My darkness is for him.

**)O(**

Death.

Green, powerful, magical death. It feeds me, and I consume it eagerly. Death is beautiful, is poignant, and I will cause any person's demise without a thought.

I will savour it, taste it, love it.

I am a dark angel, decider of life and light, and I will reap.

I have no limits, and no-one has control over me.

If I want someone to die, I will make it happen.

There are no morals inside me. And who needs them? They are for the weak, the ones bound by social constructs.

If I want it, I'll do it.

Simple.


	2. Andromeda

**{{Of A Different Kind}}**

**Andromeda  
><strong>

Prompt: Caught

* * *

><p>Caught.<p>

It was awful, and it ruined my life as it was.

I loved my family, but I loved Ted too. He was everything I wanted in a man. Perfection, even. He was a muggle-born, yes, but he treated me like a princess and he made me feel necessary and loved.

I felt more comfortable in his presence than I did with my own family.

That's not right at all.

I didn't think so. So of course I had to leave, and it was hard to tell them.

So being caught was the easiest thing.

It made it all work.

**)O(**

Love.

That's the most important thing to me.

The kind of love I receive from my family isn't the right type of love. Bella calls it honour, but I call it blind obedience.

Love is a matter of the heart, not of the mind. It's not born of blood-lines and purity, but through burning passion.

Bella would never understand.

I don't think she's ever truly loved anyone, except the darkness within herself.

Cissy? She was different, but she was a coward, too.

She felt love, but ignored it for the sake of reputation.

They are both wrong.

Love is life.

**)O(**

Motherhood.

Now that's something both me and Cissy understand, with equal amounts of fervour and passion.

I have my lovely, quirky, clumsy Dora. She has her clever, handsome young Draco.

We both love our children more than we love ourselves.

Bella's child is just pain.

She could never understand.

Being a mother is the most prominent thing in my life. Without it, I wouldn't be who I am.

Dora is my world, and Ted fills up my heart too, and between us all, we achieve our own level of perfection.

Starting a family was the best decision I ever made.

**)O(**

Loss.

Broken heart, broken soul, broken mind.

Dora gone, Ted gone, Bella gone, Remus gone…

Loss shapes my life, but I am so grateful I managed to spend most of my life free and not trapped within the confines of my strict family.

I am happy for what I have had, though, and now that it's gone, I can only be appreciative.

Loss is hard, the most difficult thing, in fact, but it's something I have to deal with.

In the end, it will help me be a stronger, better Grandma for little Teddy.

And he is my world now.


	3. Narcissa

**{{Of A Different Kind}}**

**Narcissa  
><strong>

Prompt: What Could've

* * *

><p>What could've been?<p>

It's hard to tell, really. But I never did have as much courage as my sisters. Bella was always brave, but dark and dangerous. Andy was what I wanted to be. She fell in love and followed her heart, defying our family's wishes.

But me? I fell in love too. But I had my arranged marriage to Lucius, and I couldn't betray my lineage.

So I didn't, and I wish I had followed Andy's path, and been brave enough to live a life of love.

But then, without Lucius, I suppose Draco would never have been born…

**)O(**

Regret?

Do I regret what I did?

I'm not sure I really do, at heart. Yes, I did love before Lucius, but I have definitely grown to love him in my own way.

And Draco is the most important thing in my life. I live and would die for him, and so for that reason, I can never regret marrying Lucius.

I do wonder sometimes, though.

What would my children with my first love have been like?

Not as perfect as my Draco, I'd wager.

No, I wouldn't change my life for anything. It's turned out perfect as it is.

**)O(**

Mask.

I always wear a mask. Not a literal one, of course. But I could never let Lucius see the real me.

I couldn't let him find out that I had loved before, that he wasn't the first one to hold my heart.

I couldn't tell how he would react either. I'm not the only one with a mask. I wasn't even sure he really loved me.

But it didn't matter, at heart.

We just needed to be there, and seem like a happy, normal husband and wife to our little Draco.

It was him who was important after all.

**)O(**

Hope.

That's what we have at the end of this war.

Most of us do, anyway.

We do, for sure.

Our family had been shunned by so many, but in the end, those who had seen us as enemies finally saw us as allies… Not friends, definitely not, but not people to oppose.

Is this hope?

I'd like to think so.

After all, what is life without hope, other than a world full of darkness and empty promises?

Bella is dead, Andy lost almost everyone, and I'm the one who gets to keep my family.

I think that says something.


End file.
